


Run to You

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, refers to the events of S4 ep 4 (The Break Up)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people grow together, some people grow apart.  When two relationships go sour, a new one emerges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking the words in the beginning right from how they played out in the episode. After that, it morphs into my own.

Kurt watched as the tall figure crept across the loft floor in the darkness. “You can’t just run away.” he said monotonously as he switched on the lamp beside him.

 

Finn startled as he turned to look at Kurt sitting in the chair. “Dude, you totally spooked me. I thought I was the only one awake.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for someone to come out.” Kurt said morosely, his eyes downcast on the phone he was holding in his lap. “I was hoping it would be Blaine.”

 

Finn’s body sagged with the weight of the knowledge that no matter what he and Rachel were going through, Kurt and Blaine were on equally unstable ground. “You guys okay?” he asked, purposefully looking at Kurt.

 

Kurt looked anywhere but at his brother, standing there with his army rucksack thrown casually over one shoulder. He exhaled a couple of times. “I kinda feel like I’m gonna die.” he said softly. Kurt finally met Finn’s gaze only to see the look of concern etched on his brother’s face. “I guess I don’t have to ask you what you’re doing apparently.”

 

“I’ll talk to her later about it. I.. I just need to get away for a bit.” Finn stammered as he gestured towards the door to the loft.

 

Kurt tilted his head, a pained grimace on his face. “Six months ago, did you ever think things would be like this?” Kurt watched Finn ponder that thought.

 

“Sometimes I miss high school, you know?” It was not a direct answer to his question, but Kurt knew what Finn was saying. Finn shrugged, “C’mon, gimme a hug before I go.” Finn took three steps towards where Kurt was sitting. 

 

Kurt stood up and closed the space between them, wrapping his arms tightly around Finn and pressing their bodies close together. The warmth of being so close to someone after the night he’d just had felt good. Hugging Finn was often akin to being wrapped in warmth. Finn’s large hands splayed and covered almost the entirety of Kurt’s back, and he hooked his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of Finn. Until that moment, Kurt wasn’t even aware how much he had missed it. 

 

Finn took a deep breath as they broke apart. He moved slowly towards the door. He was beginning to slide the door open when he heard Kurt speak again.

 

Kurt shoved his hands into the pockets of his cardigan and watched his brother inch closer to the door. Desperate to keep him for a few moments longer, he spoke. “Do you want me, uh, to say anything to Rachel?” he asked.

 

Finn barely turned to look Kurt, but Kurt could see the emotion he swallowed. “No.” Finn reached for the door again. 

 

“Finn.” Kurt whispered and this time Finn did turn around, his eyes just as glassy as Kurt’s. 

 

“Come with me.” Finn said softly. 

 

“What? I...Blaine,” Kurt stammered. 

 

Finn’s shoulders sagged in rejection. “What are you even going to say to him?”

 

Kurt’s eyes widened. “I...I don’t know.”

 

“Then come with me dude. We’ll figure this out together. I said I’d have your back, and I kinda think you might need that right now.” Finn tilted his head to the side and gave Kurt one of his usual half smiles. “And I would really like to have my brother to help me figure this out.”

 

Kurt huffed as the briefest of smiles crossed his face. “That sounds kind of perfect actually.” He crossed to the door quickly, grabbing his jacket and sliding on a pair of shoes. He grabbed his keys from the bowl on the shelf and followed Finn out of the loft, sliding the door closed behind them. 

 

“You’re way smarter than I am Kurt,” Finn huffed as he slung his free arm around his brother’s shoulders. “I’m going to need you to help me come up with a plan for the future that makes sense for me.”

 

“What do you think you might want to do?” Kurt asked as they exited the building and Kurt steered them in the direction of the park a couple of blocks away.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Finn sighed. “But I figure you know me about as good as I know myself. And I trust you. You won’t set me up to do something just because it’s what you want me to do.”

 

“Finn,” Kurt chided as he tucked himself in under Finn’s arm, snaking his own arm around Finn’s waist.

 

“And I’ve got the experience with break ups and cheating, so I can help you with that. We’ll find you a chair or a garbage can or something to kick over.” Finn smiled down at Kurt, gripping his shoulder a little more tightly than before. Kurt laughed, and Finn could feel it from how they were kinda wrapped up together. “Bet you didn’t think you’d be laughing today.”

 

“No.” Kurt admitted. He chewed his lip and looked up at Finn. “How’d you know about the cheating?”

 

“I see it in your face. You think I don’t remember what it’s like? What it looks like?” Finn asked.

 

“Oh,” Kurt said. “Turn here.” he said as they passed by the park. Finn dropped his arm from around Kurt’s shoulders and allowed Kurt to enter the park first. Kurt led them towards a bench, and he sat down. Finn sat down beside him, and they looked out at the empty park. 

 

“Don’t you find it crazy that this is happening to both of us at the same time, same weekend, with all of us in New York?” Finn asked. 

 

“A little bit. It’s no more crazy that three of the four of us losing our virginities the same night.” mumbled Kurt.

 

“What?!” 

 

“You didn’t know?” Kurt said.

 

“No. No, I didn’t know. How’d you know?” Finn asked.

 

Kurt shrugged. “Rachel is my best friend, and as much as it pained me to hear about my brother’s sex life, it’s the price I pay for being her best friend.”

 

“Okay, this is weird Kurt. Tell me it’s weird.” Finn said.

 

“It’s a little bizarre. At least we weren’t all at the house at the same time. Blaine and I went to his place.” Kurt said as he played with the zipper on his coat.

 

“Do you regret it now?” Finn asked. He shifted on the bench, pulling one leg up onto the bench and twisting his body to face Kurt. Then he reached out and put one hand on top of one of Kurt’s.

 

Kurt looked up at Finn. His face was etched with concern. “No. No, I don’t think so.” He flipped his hand over under Finn’s and squeezed Finn’s fingers. “I wish this wasn’t happening right now, to either of us. But I don’t regret that decision.”

 

“I kinda wish this wasn’t happening to either of us too. But I’m glad I’m here. I’m glad we’re together, even if it’s weird.” Finn chuckled.

 

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Kurt said. 

 

Finn realized at that moment that he was essentially holding Kurt’s hand. “Sorry.” he said as he let it go. 

 

“It’s fine, Finn.” Kurt said as he felt his cheeks flush slightly. Kurt twisted his body a little, so he was also facing Finn. “I never did hear what exactly happened with you and the army.”

 

Finn sighed as he looked down at the bench, not meeting Kurt’s gaze. “In the end, it wasn’t for me. I did exactly what everyone was afraid I would do, only I was lucky and got to walk away from it.”

 

Kurt brought his hand up and titled Finn’s chin towards him, forcing his brother to look at him. “While I understand your motivations, it scared me to death to think that we could lose you; that I could lose you.”

 

Finn shook his head slightly, Kurt’s hand still under his chin. “Never.” he whispered. 

 

“Did it hurt?” Kurt asked. His hand moved from under Finn’s chin to his shoulder and then stroked lightly at his upper arm.

 

Finn laughed. “Like a son of a bitch. Worse than any tackle.” Finn was quiet for a moment, his eyes searching Kurt’s. “The physical pain was even worse than the emotional pain of losing Beth.”

 

Kurt exhaled loudly. “Oh.” Kurt moved his hand from Finn’s arm to his knee. “Does it still hurt?”

 

Finn looked down at Kurt’s hand on his knee, then up at his face, and again back down to his hand. He put his hand on top of Kurt’s and guided it up his leg towards his injury. He hissed slightly as their hands and the rough denim of his jean made contact with it. “It’s still pretty sensitive sometimes.”

 

“Finn,” Kurt whispered. “That’s so close…”

 

Finn chuckled darkly. “I know. I was lucky.”

 

Kurt swallowed thickly as he nodded. “We were lucky.” His thumb stroked the inside of Finn’s thigh gently.

 

“Kurt,” Finn said softly. He brought one of his hands up and cradled Kurt’s face, his thumb grazing Kurt’s cheek. “What am I doing? Why am I feeling like this?”

 

Kurt looked into Finn’s eyes. “What are you feeling?”

 

Finn gulped. “I feel like I might want to kiss you.” Finn rested his forehead against Kurt’s and closed his eyes. 

 

“Then kiss me.” Kurt said. 

 

Finn opened his eyes and looked into Kurt’s, pulling away from him slightly.

 

“You trust me right?” Kurt asked.

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Then the problem is…” Kurt trailed off.

 

“The problem is this might be weird. Not because you’re a guy, but because it’s you.” Finn winced as he heard the words coming out of his mouth. 

 

Kurt smacked at Finn’s shoulder playfully. “Jerk! Can it be any weirder than anything else this weekend?”

 

“No, I guess not.” Finn looked at Kurt, searching his face for something. “The really strange part, is that for as weird as it might be, it kind of feels right.” Finn brought his lips to Kurt’s and pressed lightly. 

 

“Feels right to me.” Kurt mumbled against Finn’s lips.

 

“Ssshhh. Less talking, more kissing.” Finn said. He used his hand on Kurt’s face to help tilt his head to get a better angle for the kiss. Finn nipped at Kurt’s top lip until Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Finn to lick into it. 

 

Finn broke the kiss, gasping for breath but with a smile on his face. “So, If you decide I should stay in New York for a while, do you think you could help me find a roommate?”

 

“Definitely.” Kurt smiled before bringing their lips together again.


End file.
